Teenaged Years in Danville
by DarkRosez
Summary: 15 year old Isabella is a cheerleader and popular, ever since 7th grade she has drifted away from Phineas and Ferb why? Isabella had the perfect highschool life until her boyfriennd Ethan broke up with her she fakes being happy but 1 person sees her pain.


"Eeeeeep" squealed Isabella "Really you're going to prom with Justin Cortez" she continued. Isabella Garcia- Shapiro was a peppy fifteen year old cheerleader, she really loved being on a team with people who actually appreciated her.

It was almost the end of April and Isabella's schedule was pretty hectic between cheer practice 4 days a week, Gymnastic 2 days and tutoring 1 day she practically had no free time, but she was happy and she knew that being perfect and popular had a cost.

"Yeah he like totally asked me when I was leaving Gym class with Katie" shouted Emily "I am so happy for you" lied Isabella. She was a bit one worthy enough had asked her a couple dozen nerds, a few losers but no one up to her level it was not like she was mean to the unpopular people she was nice to them but rarely spoke to them.

"Drew Anderson asked me" said Milly, Milly was an attention seeking brat she couldn't take Emily having the spotlight for so long so she had to interrupt "OMG" said Katie, Isabella didn't completely understand it but some how the whole cheer squad ended up in a discussion about who there dates were.

"So who are you going with?" asked Ginger. There was an awkward silence, originally Isabella was suppose to go with her now ex boyfriend Ethan but they broke up 2 months ago.

"Well no one I like-like has asked me yet so..." said Isabella embarassed "OK then..." said Milly "Me and Drew will be so good together we'll be together forever" Milly continued, all the girls stared at MIlly she really sounded crazy and delusional.

Seeing all her friends happy made Isabella sad she didn't show it but she was. Isabella then thought back to when she and Ethan just started dating they were just so good together. He was popular, she was popular he was hot she was gorgeous, oh why did he break up with her.

*Flashback*

"Ethan slow down" said Isabella out of breath "Come on Angel it's just around the corner" said Ethan running. It was there one month-aversary and Ethan had a special surprise for Isabella. "Ok right here" said Ethan "Wow" said Isabella. She couldn't believe that Ethan had done something like that for her. "Surprise" he shouted "Dinner for two" he continued. "Awwe that's so sweet" said Isabella. He was just so amazing he constantly surprised her and gave her little gifts and gestures.

*End of Flashback*

Why did he break up with her? was she not his angel anymore? didn't he love her? did he think she was a loser? wasn't she good enough for him? wasn't she perfect?

"Isabella" shouted Emily, Isabella was out of focus she wasn't even paying attention to the girl's discussion. "huh?what were we talking about" said Isabella "You seriously gotta get over him it's been a month" said Emily "I am over him" Isabella lied "Sure you are" said Emily sarcastically "Well i'm leaving bye girls" said Emily. She picked up her pom poms and left. "Yeah I should go too" said Isabella awkwardly "Yeah bye" said Milly happily. She knew that now the rest of the cheer squad's attention would be on her so she was more than happy when her two 'friends' left.

...

Isabella was walking back home thinking mostly about Ethan and their whole breakup and then she saw a familiar platypus and couldn't help but smile. She knew that the platapus was Perry, she remembered that he always use to dispear though they never figured out where he went. After seeing Perry Isabella started thinking about her previous life, when she was a little girl, fearless fire site girl leader, friend to all, those were the days. She then thought about how much she loved Phineas and how long she waited for him and how she use to go crazy when he didn't notice her. After years of crying herself to sleep, seeing phineas oblivious and putting up a happy face Isabella gave up. She told herself ever since she was 6 that if Phineas didn't love her by 7th grade she'd move on so that's exactly what she did. It hurt to move on, she loved Phineas more than she loved herself but she found new friends to keep her mind off of him and the rest is history.

Over the years Isabella and Phineas and Ferb drifted apart till eventually they weren't friends anymore. It was basically like they never even met. Occasionally Mrs Garcia Shapiro would visit Linda and Isabella would be forced to tag along, her mom insisted upon her being acquainted with neighbors.

... After thirty minutes of walking alone Isabella finally got home. She walked inside and threw her pom poms and handbag on the kitchen floor "Mom " shouted Isabella but no sign of her. "Home alone...again" said Isabella to herself she went into the refrigerator and took out a carton of ice cream then a spoon she figured since she was home alone no one could see her cry for Ethan. Isabella slowly but surely fell in love with Ethan and no matter how she tried she couldn't get over him, she couldn't stop crying.

For the past 2 months all Isabella did when she was alone and off 'perfect duty' was eat ice cream, cry and listen to sad love songs.

"You broke my heart and you tore it in two I can't belive i'm still in love with you" sang Isabella in sorrow while crying. Her eyeliner was running, her eyes were puffy, she was wearing a jersey shirt and short shorts she looked like a hot mess at that moment but she didn't care. It's not like her friends would see her.

Isabella's grief was interrupted by the doorbell. She half opened the door, "What" said Isabella with an attitude and when she completely opened the door she saw that it was Phineas so she wiped her tears. "Um Isabella are you ok?" asked Phineas not really concerned but still curious "I'm fine" said Isabella. She was so embarrassed no one had ever seen her not looking perfect. Phineas scanned Isabella he could see that she was clearly lying but what really hit him was her attire he seriously didn't know that girls dressed like that but he erased this thought from his mind. "So Phineas...what are you doing here?" asked Isabella in a better mood "Oh...my mom told me to bring over this pie" said Phineas "Well thanks" said Isabella "Bye" she continued quickly "You sure you're okay?" asked Phineas "Yeah...never better" lied Isabella "Okay then" said Phineas "You know i'm here for you if you need me" continued Phineas "Yeah" said Isabella she then closed the door and blush. She never knew Phineas actually cared about her being that they rarely ever spoke and wearing those clothes she didn't look like the prettiest girl in the world.

"Maybe I should dress like this more often" said Isabella grinning. On the inside Isabella was going crazy she had a major question that could not wait another 5 years. Does Phineas have a crush on her?

People I just wanted to write a story I haven't written one in like three weeks I know this isn't good but I just wanted to do something any way check out my good story 'Preteen years in Danville'. I may not continue this story so review if you think I should.


End file.
